mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Market
:''For the place in Dawn of Fire where players can buy and sell products, see ''Market (Dawn of Fire). The Market is the area in which most in-game purchases can be made. One can buy Monsters, their Eggs, Decorations, Structures, Islands. in-game currencies (using real money, or exchanging other game currencies), and Merchandise. It is in between the friends list and options, in the bottom right corner. The prices of things listed on the Market are not completely fixed; they are sometimes altered temporarily by Daily Deals. Monsters Players can buy basic monsters here using coins, and hybrid monsters with diamonds. For the five Natural islands, buying the one-element monsters is the first step in populating each island. As of game version 1.2.4, players can also use this section to buy back the last monster that they have sold while in the current Island, to recover from accidental sales of monsters. This is called "Buyback". Monsters bought back into the game have the same level as before they were sold, and are purchased for the same sum of money that was received from selling it. Before 2.0.4., in this section of the market, the text: "All monsters can be bred for free" was shown at the bottom of the screen. It was removed, due to the Werdos only being obtainable through purchase with Relics. Decorations Decorations can be bought in this section to help decorate the archipelago. Decorating affects the income generation of some monsters depending on the "likes" of the monsters and which decorations are chosen. Structures Structures do more than just decorating, and explicitly help the development of the monster archipelago. Important buildings may be bought in this section, including the Breeding Structure, Mini-Mine, and Unity Tree, which ease the task of adding new monsters to the islands and help raising current ones. Also the Humble Hotel, the Recording Studio, and the Storage Shed are buildings. The Time Machine slows down and/or speeds up the tempo of your music. The Wishing Torches make your breeding chances better if they're lit. The Wubbox Creator is the last building you can get, for 75,000,000 (75 million) at level 20 Islands New Islands can be bought here, starting at level 4. New islands can hold monsters unavailable on the previous ones. After purchasing the first available island, the Map can take the place of this section. For app players only (PC players don't have this ability), the music of the completed islands can be bought with actual money here. Currency In-game currency such as coins or diamonds can be bought with real money here. Transaction Values and Game Packages These are the usual values that must be paid in real money for in-game currency to be bought via the marketplace, without allowing for Daily Deals. Daily Deals may sometimes increase the value of each package. They also may occasionally decrease the price of a package. Note that "keys" are only used for Dipsters, monsters that can be bought with keys. Currency Exchange Old Versions Market.jpeg|Market in November 2013 (Version 1.2.2) Notes * All Islands have access to the Market, except Gold Island and Tribal Island. *Some Decorations (namely paths and Obstacles) may be different from an island to another. **Outside of the path tiles, only Wishing torches have variants that depend on the island. *Some items, including Decorations and Monsters, can be sold back to the game. For items that can be purchased with Coins or Shards, the selling price is usually ¾ that of the purchase price. *Some items purchased with Diamonds can be sold back to the game, but only for Coins or Shards. The only way of selling things for Diamonds is the currency exchange of Shards to Diamonds. *Ethereal Island is the only place in the game where things can be bought or sold with Shards. *The Ladle of Diamonds (18 diamonds), the Carousel of Coinage (102,500,000 coins) and the Garage of Groceries (2,992,000 food) were added in Version 1.4.1. The reason may be just to fill in purchase gaps. *There was an occasion in September 2016 where there was a 125% more on the $5.00 USD offers. (insert a screenshot) *The Dumpster of the Diamond Dumpster is made out of Bubblerite (Extra Life 2018 stream, Part 2, 04:07:50) Category:Market Category:Game Mechanics